The Vatic
The Vatic is the name of the organization that runs the church of the Ethos, and those are usually interchangeable, there is a subtle difference. They rule from the Vaticar Citdel in Padomar and make all decsions regarding the church as well as influence the laws of the land. 'General Overview' For the most part the Vatic has little direct influence in every day life of a Hilsyren citizen, but their strong influence upon the Council of Ordinance and thus the Throne Lords of each county, means the shape many of the laws of the land. The reason they have such large influence is because it is their job to contemplate and interpret the will of the Ethos, or more accurately the functionality of the Ethos and incorporate its ways into every day life. As the Ethos is not an actual personified entity like nearly all other religions it has no direct face to explain its purpose, and that was what Padomari had in mind when he discovered the Lake; that the true nature of goodness and order should not be diluted though the will of one being, but instead man should be able to go straight to the source, the same source used by the gods or order and goodness themselves, and make their own interpretations. At first people like Padomari and Sellek used their contact to the lake to learn of the goodness, and even had contact from celestial beings. Their teachings led to others who added to those teachings who after their deaths (possibly due to their contact with the lake) could pass down powers to those who followed their teachings. These were the first saints. The problem was there teachings got lost or confused or misinterpreted. The worst case of this was St. Paul whose teachings were actually bringing about hostility and violence but in the name of the Ethos, and due to what was an unknown at the time connection to the Black Lake, even provided powers in this ilk. And so the Vatic was founded as a way to monitor and promote these teachings, and as it was at the very heart of the purpose of Hilsyren, these ideals were followed. More than that though, falling in line with the Vatic was beneficial, not only did it provide magical aid and protection, but it unified distant towns and promoted trust and trade. Donations to the church by the wealthy were always popular due to their ability to provide all kinds of support, and even the common man would give when they could. The actions of the Vatic in unifying not only the church but also the land was seen as such a positive factor that supporting it became part of Hilsyren law in the form of tithes and donations and thus over hundreds of year its grew to outstanding size and power, with its principles being incorporated into the law of the land as well as the moral fabric of all Hilsyren people. But it is not only its strength of support that makes the Vatic a force a force to be followed, the retribution of the Vatic should one stray from its path is severe. It is believed by them that even small actions of evil or indiscretion can lead to the influence of the forces of evil, and as the chosen people of the lake, who through the processes taught by the Vatic pass on souls of greater divinity to the war between good and evil in the Great Beyond, they are prime targets for the likes of demons and devils. And so to work against the Vatics will is not only seen as a sign of a breach in the barrier that protects goodness, but also a sign of finished support. Obviously outside use of evil or evil acts will call fourth the attention of the paladins (a force not technically under the rule next Vatic) but lesser actions will either lead to withdrawn and confrontation by members of the church, or if a great level of subterfuge is suspected, the use of an Inquisitor. Punishments by the Vatic vary depending upon the crime. As most their beliefs are interwoven into Hilsyren law, the legal system of the land deals with them (see Laws of Hilsyren) but if it is a member of the church who does only seek redemption, exile is preferred if they pose no future threat, imprisonment if they do. Death is only an option if battle ensues and there is on other choice, but that is in extreme cases. Though the Vatic have had times of corruption themselves (see The Sapphire Order) they take great measures to prevent this now, and have even let the Arcavists in to confirm this. The Vatic are as strong as they have ever been and not going anywhere, and though some think they have grown too large and too proud they are still one of the largest forces for good in the known world 'Sects of the Vatic' 'The Covenant' Do not speak, wear mask over their faces and ceremonial robes. Write all on slates to communicate and only usually respond to such. Individuals of them are know as Saint Mortimer – Patron saint of unity and time keeping (Arcan/Pado) Chief advocate for Arcanville/Vatic unity, one of the founders of the Covenant They uphold the Wizards' Oath and the Decree of Pious Collaboration instigated by the Covenant for the Vatic known collectively as the Arcavist Mandates. These were revised in 755 by Malcain Orthamus but have not had enough time (by 766) to be fully implemented thought-out all of Hilsyren 'Cathian' The first priestesses who became what are today’s nuns 'Sapphire Order (disbanded)' 'The Elusives (disbanded)' 'Vatic Heirarchy' Vatic, the human representative of the Vatic (vurrently Vatiic Serolis) Brch bishop Bishop Deacon Pastor – under the bishop, Vicar – small community counsellor type Friar Acolytes lay worshipers Vedig 'Vatic Major Locations' 'Vatical Citadel' 'San Serolla' 'Affiliates of the Vatic' Vedig Liaison to the vatic form other institutes in hilsyren Heralds They work in every facet of Hilsyren nobility 'History of the Vatic' In the age after the Reckoning Vaticae Serolis and the CATHIANS were the only envoys of the Lake to the people. The Monks acted as sacred guardians of the Lake alone and rarely left the mountains. When Vaticae Selek passed on to Celesia in 27QC: there were few in the land to uphold the faith in this time of darkness and abandonment and other dark cults tried to seize the peoples heart such as the death cult of the Challandrine from the Goths and even other good faiths such as Nallandyr find converts from the Ethos when the lands lord Pellion Padomarson, gets lost at sea on a quest of hope. Witchcraft grows rampant. A blind preacher of the faith ventures into the mountains and returns bringing great magic and protection from the evil for all those who follow him talking of a Secret Canyon. Those who are taken there return with powers of the faith and spread magic and hope through the dark lands. The land is restored when Pellion returns saying the White Rose that grew upon his father Padomari’s grave drew him back as well as other men of noble heart. Over time others are drawn by it too form all over the world and these are names the Paladins. The first writings were the Scriptures of Selek written after the Death of Padomari, during the first years of the Age of Resolution. Now the Paladins protect the people, the Monks protect the Lake and Serollian Preachers administer the faith. A century since the Death of Padomari these three sects are made into a holy trinity known as the Perisary by Paragourn Spellweaver. After his death angels came from the lake and lay the foundations for the future palace of the lord of the land. As the evil Storm Mages of Taerlindel grow in power to the north wizards of Hilsyren’s the city of Arcanville gather in what is called the Conclave to contend with them, they soon become a formidable and feared power in the land. Paragourn Padomari rises from the dead with the power of the White Rose, to disband them and bring many teachings of the after life and rules with a divine inspiration brought from the other side. He tells of the ‘soul forging’ or Paligenesis. As Hilsyren grows in size and strength with all the dangers in the north the lords of all the largest cities and longest lived families form Council of Ordinance to come together and discuss matters of the far spread land as one. In the third centenary QC many varied sects and divisions of the faith are forming around the land and the Perisery fear it will drift form the truth meaning. The monks speak of a God in their home land that only administers and keeps records of other gods and could help unify the faith. The preacher Mortimer travels to Lucana to brings back the Covenant of Fryknoss. With there help the Mandates or ground rules are set in stone (literally) written in around Paragourn and then brass rubbed and given to ALL new clerics of the faith. The high cleric of the faith takes of the title of Vatic in honour of the greatest teacher of the Ethos (Vaticae Selek) and over the next 50 years the first book of the Ethos, the Padomica et Ethosia is scribed as a definitive compilation of all the Ethosian text and tales of Padomari comprised together by the second Vatic, Vatic Sorbris, finished in 266 QC. It has not been updated since though other lesser tomes have been written from it. It implies negativity towards wizardry due to Paragourns rising to banish the Conclave or Arcanville. 'Feuds of the Vatic' The Vaticar Citadel is built around the Mandate Stones as a base for the whole religion but in the Secret Canyon the hidden city of San Serolla is built to be a teaching ground for the truth faith incorruptible by the outside world. The wizard city of Arcanville grow in power as the Padomica et Ethosia is being written. Fears that Hilsyren’s wizards are being influence by the evil wizards of Taerlindel and feuds form between them. It takes St. Mortimer to settle things with them getting the Covenant involved again. Conflicts in the settlements of Ranadon against the influence of the Vatic eventually kill Mortimer in is attempts in negotiations and these are only the first of many more to come with the warrior plains. The great Reunification of Ranadon into Hilsyren takes places and the Holy land actually makes compromises most notable allowing female warriors capsulated by the rise of St. Amber. Hilsyren grows and get well known as the Holy Land throughout Drorn. It makes peace with Vinmekor and enemies within Driesenstein (later Eridor) but it is not until after the climatic change of the Dragon Rage Wars in the fifth century, where the weak are weened out and Hilsyrens faith held true that the Vatic really entered its time of darkness. 'The Shame of the Vatic' The demon dragon Tanargmere, slain by the knights of Adaline was looking for something known as the Black Lake of the Mythos, a dark counterpart to the Lake of Divinity and the Ethos. In fear of this the Vatic sent crusading paladins to search for this evil. The paladins who went in search of it returned after some years with nothing to show and the quest was forgotten until the priest Merillian discovered the secret evil deeds of these paladins, who had in truth discovered the Black Lake and been turned by it. Though they were defeated it was not known what other evils this Black Lake was seeping into people who committed sins of even the slightest. The colossal fear this implanted through out the populance forced the Vatic to create a special order dedicated to routing out this concealed evil that could be hidden in all men. This was the Sapphire Order. Great acts of over zealous atrocities were committed by the Order, things of which were extreme interpretations of the Mandates. This was symbolized by the Pillar of Purity, a great blue crystal pillar that could ‘burn out’ the evil within all people, but often taking their bodies with it too. It was the Ranadon rebel Aolla who brought the truth of these acts to the perisery and together the Sapphire Order was disbanded as well as their secret tools the Elusives. The pillar was destroyed and turned into the Aolla Arch of San Serolla. 'Timeline of Events' 46 PR: Real lake and Antiok found by Padomari, Monks and he devised a test of faith for his people. Vaticae Seleka comes from Lucana on the second pilgrimage with the new monks 27 QC: Vaticae Selek of Antiok, last of the trinity of paladins, passed on to Celestia 31 QC: The unholy Challandrine, first cult of Maugrym tried to convert many Ethosians o the way of bleakness and death. Pellion alone in the Padomar encampment city doesn’t know what to do, disappears at sea 33 QC: Serolla returned from the mountains telling many of the mystic valleys and San Serolla was found but people still lived in fear 64 QC: Padomari’s son Pellion returns to Antiok from being lost in the newly shaped sea to discover the White Rose had led him here. Apron 28th is the Night of the Unborn 65 QC: Other paladins begin to hear the call of the White Rose, namely first Arillius of the new Kaebria 82 QC: Pellion Padomari leave to explore the sea and find new lands to strengthen them but never returns, leaving his son of one year to never know his father 84 QC: The Dwarf Procession returns and brings faith back to the people ending this dark age. A great storm wracks Arcanville and kills Zaithus Spellweaver and breaks the Calandus Clock. his son Dariendar Spellweaver takes up his staff 97 QC: Paragon Padomari finally takes his place after Pellion Padomari has been gone for 15 years at age 16. Hence after this is thae official age in Hilsyren when a boy become a man 101 QC: Basic foundation of Holy Perisary with Paragourn at its head in Antiok 106 QC: Paragourn dies at age 25 battling the child of the first hydra, the near un killable fire hydra 107 QC: Angles of the Ethos lay stones over the Lake of Order in the ‘the city of Padomar’ where his grandson Paragourn Padomar who governed the people was laid to rest 110 QC: Taerlindel in full power 114 QC: First council of the Conclave held. Paragourn Padomari rises from the dead with a new found confidence and rules with a divine inspiration brought from the other side. He tells of the ‘soul forging’ or Paligenesis 146 QC: Selagon Padomar inherits the throne from Paragourn Padomari and he retires into the south in search of his father. This becomes a tradition for all Padomari Lords 148 QC: Nallandyr is the strongest ordered faith in Drorn 156 QC: What is to become the Council of Ordinance form by Selegon Padomar and Arundus Spellweaver 198 QC: The Stormstone created by the Wizards of Taerlindel 212 QC: Pirellior Spellweaver inherits the throne from Azamoph Spellweaver 215 QC: Hilsyren Vatic created along with the watchful Covenant 221 QC: First major feud between Arcanville and the Vatic as they fear Taerlindel may have influenced them. The cleric Mortimer of Black Lion tries to appeal for trust 249 QC: Saint Mortimer died in the winter on one last diplomatic mission for Ranadon. 250 QC: Administration of the Vatic goes badly in Ranadon and the province rebel. Lord Silvid Padomar tries to unite but fails. 255 QC: The Reunification of Ranadon into Hilsyren. Saint Amber makes herself known. 266 QC: The holy tome Padomica et Ethosia compiled by Vatic Sorbris 280 QC: Mathus Padomar I inherits the throne from Lord Silvid Padomar 300 QC: Hilsyren and Vinmekor treaty written 331 QC: Gaelus Padomar I inherits the throne from Mathus Padomar I 385 QC: Hilsyren and Vinmekor treaty broken as they ally with Driesenstein, the lost nation. The monks of Antiok disappear and paladins led by Aulrik Padomar enter the sacred dungeons to discover evil deep gnomes. The entrance was in shadow vale 507 QC: A quest for the Black Lake is commissioned 512 QC: Warriors of Adeline came to Hilsyren to defeat the demon dragon Tanargmere AGE OF ORDER (11th) 513 QC: Rise of the Anti-paladin 518 QC: The priest Merillian uncovered the anti paladin plot to the whole country after years of suspicion. 523 QC: Aolla brings down the Sapphire Order and joins Antiok as a paladin after the Pillar of Purity is destroyed 529 QC: Villages around Monk More and Black Lion are united as Blackdragonshire and Lemnor is born 532 QC: First Lord Illiem has armour of the land forge during height of Hilsyren glory. 559 QC: Old master of the Sapphire Order rises up from his exile in Woman and Aolla goes to battle him, neither is heard from again 582 QC: Illiem retires from the land after seeing it through some of the greatest years of its history. But this is carried on by his son Illiem II 647 QC: Illuim II died by unknown means in bed and his 15 year old son Albristor inherited the throne early. 659 QC: Great Quake of Hilsyren 666 QC: A year of Hell led to many deaths and uprisings of evil. Harpies servants from Hell try to steal thirteen babies to sacrifice in an attempt to get open the portal to Hell permanently; they are stopped by the three paladins… Unknown to any the First Lord of Hilsyren was replaced by an impostor from the Great Below, calling himself Menien Albristnor 668 QC: Lord Albristnor declares war on Kaebria 672 QC: Dwarf Procession help to rid the Holy Land of the Demon King 727 QC: White Rose stolen, war breaks out between Hilsyren and Eridor Lord Dunkanhaist rule the north land. Apron 28th is the Night of the Unborn 731 QC: War of the White Rose ended with a peace treaty, Morguard; the most secure prison in all the land now and Nallandian out post against Anatani was built as a sign of peace. 'Game Mechanics' 'Spells' The Ethos Spells ' 'Ranks Acolyte *Service: first rank after 5 years training *Requirements: 1st level cleric magic *Initiation: *Privilleges: *Command Modifer: +1 Devoted (travelling Friar type) *Service: 1 year service *Requirements: *Initiation: *Privilleges: *Command Modifer: +1 Priest (vicor) *Service: 1 year *Requirements: 1st level cleric magic, Knowledge (Religion) 3 ranks *Initiation: *Privilleges: in charge of a small clergy in a village perhaps *Command Modifer: +2 Pastor *Service: 6 years *Requirements: 2st level cleric magic, Knowledge (Religion) 5 ranks *Initiation: *Privilleges: in charge of a good sized church *Command Modifer: +4 Deacon *Service: 12 years *Requirements: 3st level cleric magic, Knowledge (Religion) 8 ranks, Knowledge (Nobility) 4 ranks *Initiation: *Privilleges: in charge of a whole cathedral *Command Modifer: +5 Bishop *Service: 25 - 30 years *Requirements: 4th level cleric magic, Knowledge (Religion) 10 ranks, Knowledge (Nobility) 6 ranks, Knowledge (History) 4 ranks *Initiation: *Privilleges: in charge of an entire city *Command Modifer: +8 Arch-Bishop *Service: 30 - 35 years *Requirements: 5th level cleric magic, Knowledge (Religion) 12 ranks, Knowledge (Nobility) 8 ranks, Knowledge (History) 6 ranks *Initiation: *Privilleges: in charge of an entire county (thus only 8) *Command Modifer: +10 Cardinal *Service: 35 - 40 years *Requirements: 7th level cleric magic, Knowledge (Religion) 14 ranks, Knowledge (Nobility) 10 ranks, Knowledge (History) 8 ranks *Initiation: *Privilleges: in charge of a third of the country *Command Modifer: +12 Vatic *Service: 45 - 50 years *Requirements: 8st level cleric magic, Knowledge (Religion) 14 ranks, Knowledge (Nobility) 12 ranks, Knowledge (History) 10 ranks *Initiation: *Benefits: in charge of the entire country (thus only 1) *Command Modifer: +15